Luna Wolves
by Rex243
Summary: This is a little idea I had a while back. Its basically what I think would happen if a pre-heresy company of the Sons of Horus were caught in a warp storm. This basically means they don't belive in the whole God-Emperor thing. Which will get them the unwanted attention of the Inqisition. hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Luna Wolves**

Origins

* * *

845.M31

Deep in the Ultima Segmentum, a company of the Sons of Horus Legion was returning to their Fleet. They had just finished conquering a planet overrun with Orks and now they were to prepare for their next campaign. The Commander of the company, Captain Matthew Hampshire, stood inside of the lead Thunderhawk waiting for the gunship to land the ship. At that moment, the vox crackled to life and the sergeant commanding the _Star of Hope_, the 14th Companies flagship, Brother-Sergeant James' voice drifted into the troop bay.

"Welcome back, Captain." He said enthusiastically "All done killing greenskins I see."

"For now," Matthew replied, smirking at the sergeant's comment. "I want the fleet ready to go as soon as all the Thunderhawks are aboard."

"Very well Captain, we'll be away within the hour."

Once the last Thunderhawk was safely aboard their respective ships, the fleet began to warm up their Warp drives. Within a few minutes, a tear in space appeared and the fleet entered the chaos of the Warp. The company's next destination was a human colony that needed to be brought into the fold of the Imperium.

However, the fleet would not make it to its destination. En route, a warp storm appeared and engulfed the fleet. When it came out of the storm it would find that the Galaxy had changed greatly.

* * *

456.M36

The 14th Companies fleet reentered normal space at their set destination. However, they were surprised at what they found.

Orbiting the planet were the wrecks of a Space Marine battle group sporting the colors of the Salamanders Legion. Also in orbit was a pair of warped looking Space Marine ships. Both were a shadow of their former selves. Each bore a gold eight pointed star with an eye in the middle.

On the bridge of the _Hope_, Captain Matthew tried to understand what was going on. He somewhat recognized both ships as belonging to the Sons of Horus. However, whatever had happened to them had obviously changed them.

Suddenly, a surviving Salamanders destroyer tried to make a run for it. However, it was quickly intercepted by the Horus ships. On the bridge of the _Star of Hope_, Matthew watched as the two ships fired on the destroyer. Matthew immediately ordered communications to be established with the two opposing ships.

When contact was established via audio, Matthew said "This is Captain Matthew Hampshire of the Sons of Horus 14th Company. I wish to speak with whoever is in command here."

Silence reigned over the bridge as they waited for a response. Suddenly, the communications serf said "Captain we are receiving a visual transmission."

"On screen." Said Matthew, turning to the main monitor.

When the image came on screen, those on the bridge were shocked at what they saw. Standing in the middle of the screen was a figure wearing Space Marine power armor. It was black and somehow darker, as if it had been corrupted by an unknown force. On his left shoulder guard was the golden star.

The figures gaze swept over the bridge of the _Hope_, finally coming to rest on Captain Matthew. He grinned maliciously and said "Greetings Captain, I am Lord Imhotep of the Scarab Warband. I welcome you to this once lovely world and ask where you have been for the last 5 millennia."

Captain Matthew stared at "Lord" Imhotep with a look of shock. He could not believe that it had been 5 millennia since his fleet had entered the Warp storm. Imhotep grin widened as he saw the look on Matthew's face. He then said "I see that you are shocked by this news, so you have most likely been trapped in a Warp storm. It seems that I will have to inform you of the events you have missed."

He then began to recount the events of the Horus Heresy and the fall and entombment of the Emperor. As Matthew listened, his expression turned from shock to rage. He could not belief that his Primarch would betray the Emperor. Once Imhotep finished his tale, he said "So now that you are caught up on the past events, I will make you an offer that you would be foolish to refuse. Rejoin the Legion and swear loyalty to the Gods of Chaos. Together, we can crush the remaining Imperials on the planet and return to the Eye of Terror as heroes. Be warned I will only offer this once."

Captain Matthew remained silent for a moment, then said "Tell me, 'Lord' Imhotep, would this offer have anything to do with the fact that I have you outnumbered about 20 to 1." He then smiled as a scowl came across Imhotep's face.

After a few moments, Imhotep composed himself and said "No, it has nothing to do with that. But since you brought that up, am I to assume you are declining my generous offer."

Matthew merely nodded and motioned for the comm. serf to end the link. He then turned to the weapons serf and "All ships open fire on those traitors." He then turned to the nav serf and said "Once they're out of our way, move us into orbit and prepare to deploy the Company."

Both serfs immediately said "Yes Captain." and proceeded to do as told. The two Chaos ships barely stood a chance against the combined firepower of the loyalist fleet. Their shields collapsed and rounds tore through their hull. Both were soon obliterated and the loyalist fleet moved into orbit.

* * *

Tyrel

Company-Sergeant Douglas ducked his head as another hail of bolts flew by. When the 3rd 4th and 5th Line Companies had arrived on planet, they had expected an easy victory against rebel Guardsmen and Chaos Cultists. What they got was a ten month stand-off with a Black Legion warband. Now the three Companies were currently cut off from one another and running low on men and ammo.

Douglas turned his head to look at his ragtag command group. They were members of the 5th Company Command Squad and three Imperial Guard Platoon Command Squads. With the Fifth's Captain indisposed, Douglas found himself leading his company and three Imperial Guard platoon against thousands of traitors and cultists, as well as four Chaos Space Marine squads.

Suddenly, the air shook as a Thunderhawk gunship flew overhead. Douglas frowned as he followed its progress across the sky. Most of the Salamanders Thunderhawks had been destroyed when the Warband had first arrived. Those that remained were grounded by severe damage. The Warband only had two of the gunships when they had arrived both had been taken out after disgorging their second load of Marines.

As the gunship finished its second pass over the Fifth, it fired its cannons at the Chaos force, blasting a hole in their lines. Finishing its run, it banked left and once the roar of its engines faded, a new noise reached the Imperials ears. The sound filled Douglas's heart with both dread and hope. Looking to the sky, all doubt was cast aside.

Descending rapidly through the atmosphere was a wave of Space Marine drop pods. Several descended towards the Fifth's position, raising the hopes of the beleaguered Salamanders and Guardsmen. As the first drop pods slammed into the ground, Douglas rallied the nearest Marines and Guardsmen to prepare to change forth to meet their reinforcements.

As this was occurring, more drop pods crashed into the ground. The first pod blew the hatches and its occupants poured out. The other pods quickly followed suit, disgorging their Space Marines onto the battlefield for the first time in millennia. This new force quickly formed a battle line and readied their weapons.

The ranking Marine, Sergeant Isaiah lifted his chainsword and said "Battle-Brothers, today we go into battle against a corrupt enemy that has forsaken their oaths to the Emperor and the Imperium. Let us strike them down and restore some honor to our Legion. For the Emperor, for the Imperium, and for our once great Primarch!" And with that, he rushed forward towards the hordes of Chaos, his Marines right behind him.

Crashing into the Chaos hordes, Isaiah swung his weapon and decapitated several cultists. He then leveled his bolt pistol and fired half the clip into the crowd. More Cultists fell but they were soon replaced by others. When the rest of the Marines joined the clash, the Cultists and traitors began to fall in droves. Their lines began to waver and many tried to run, only to be cut down by the Loyalist Sons of Horus.

As Isaiah hacked the enemy to pieces, he saw an ornate Chaos Space Marine rallying his battle-brothers. Isaiah immediately made for this Marine, cutting down any cultist or traitor that got in his way. Several of Isaiah's Marines hacked their way through the mass to support their Sergeant. When the Loyalists broke through the crowd, Isaiah strode up to the ornate Chaos Marine and said "Identify yourself, traitor. I wish to know the name of the Marine I am about to kill."

In response, the Chaos Marine chuckled to himself and said "My, aren't we pompous. Well if you must know, I am Aspiring Champion Brutus Cassio. As for you killing me, you'll have to get past my Marines." He turned to his Marines and said "Kill them all."

The Chaos Marines immediately rushed forward only to be greeted by bolter fire. Once the last Chaos Marine fell, Isaiah strode forward, chainsword rumbling in his hand. Seeing that his Marines had been defeated, Cassio began to back away from Isaiah. As he gave ground, Cassio stammered "W…wait a minute, maybe I was a bit hasty. I'll change sides, reaffirm my oath to the Emperor. We could work together. You and I could lead this force of Marines to the very doors of Terra. We could be like gods. All I ask is that you show mercy."

In answer to the coward's pleas, Isaiah raised his chainsword and brought it down onto Cassio's head. He then said "Mercy is for the weak. Nor is there forgiveness for traitors." He then turned and headed off to rejoin his Marines.

* * *

Douglas approached the Horus Marines warily as he was unsure of their intentions. While he was relieved that his men were no longer pinned down by the forces of Chaos, he was unwilling to openly embrace the Sons of Horus. His trust would have to be earned.

Coming level with the leading son of Horus, Douglas said "Greetings and welcome. I am 5th Company-Sergeant Douglas."

The Horus Marine returned the greeting by saying "Greetings, Sergeant. I am Sergeant Isaiah of the Sons of Horus 14th Company. My Battle-Brothers and I are here to provide any assistance to you and your men."

Before Douglas could respond, the Cultists and traitorous Guardsmen launched a counterattack. Both Douglas and Isaiah immediately rallied their men and prepared to face the oncoming horde. As the crowd closed the distance, the Salamanders' and Sons of Horus's Devastator squads opened up with their heavy weapons. Chaos worshipers fell by the dozens as the murderous fire hit them. Soon both sergeants signaled the Devastators to cease fire. They both then raised their swords and shouted "Space Marines, Attack."

With a mighty roar the two forces rushed forward towards their enemies. The massive bodies of the Emperors Angels of Death collided with the mass and sent bodies flying. Those who carried swords slashed at all that stood in their way. Others simply used their weapons or fists. Cultists and traitors fell by the hundreds while only a few marines fell.

As Isaiah hacked at any foolish enough to cross his path, he noticed a traitor Guardsman aiming a grenade launcher at Douglas. Isaiah immediately shouted the Salamanders' name. Douglas turned, saw the traitor and froze. Time seemed to slow down. Isaiah leveled his bolt pistol and fired several rounds. Three hit random Cultists and traitors, but the rest shredded the grenadier. Immediately, time sped back up to normal speed. Douglas turned towards Isaiah and nodded his thanks. He then returned to the battle at hand.

As quickly as the battle had begun, it ended with the Chaos forces retreating after having suffering over five hundred casualties. Douglas immediately suggested that they return to the rest of the 5th Company to regroup and plan for the foreseeable future. Isaiah however, said that he would use what he called a perfect opportunity to annihilate the enemy. To drive his point home, several Thunderhawks arrived and deployed a variety of vehicles to aid him.

As he boarded the lead vehicle, Isaiah turned to Douglas and said "Good luck son of Vulkan. May we meet again when this is all over." He then stepped aboard and the armored force rolled off to continue the fight.

* * *

Terra, Sol System 546.M36 Two months later

The 14th Companies' fleet sat in orbit over Terra, preparing to jump to locations unknown. After almost a century of interrogation by the Ordo Hereticus and having their minds and bodies searched for any sign of corruption, the newly renamed Luna Wolves Chapter was ready to once again fight for the Imperium. On board the _Hope_, the now Chapter Master Matthew Hampshire stared out at the planet below.

While he had resworn his oath to the Emperor and Humanity, he could not and would not believe that the Emperor was god. After all, the Emperor had banned all forms of religion. And yet now there was an entire religion based on worship of him. Matthew merely sighed and thought _"If they want to believe that the Emperor is a deity, than let them. They're all too busy having their heads stuck up their arses that they have forgotten about the Emperor banning all religion."_

Once the Luna Wolves had been given permission to form a Chapter, Matthew gathered all the officers of the Chapter into a special meeting. During the meeting, every one of the officers agreed that while they would serve the Imperium as loyally as ever, they would not go against the Emperor's will. They would do everything in their power to prevent this foolish religion from festering within their ranks.

Turning from the view screen, Matthew said "Helm, initiate Warp jump. Let us go find ourselves a new home." In a few moments, the _Hope_ activated her Warp drive and departed the Sol System and entered the grim darkness of the 36th Millennium.

* * *

Warhammer 40K belongs to Games Workshop.

I only own the OCs


	2. Chapter 2

**Luna Wolves**

New Home

* * *

546.M36 Mailon System

The Luna Wolves fleet existed Warp to find a troubled system. A fleet of Eldar ships floated in the wreckage of the system defense fleet. As the Luna Wolves approached a small group of surviving Imperial ships hailed them and once communication was established Matthew learned of the recent events.

The Eldar force had sent an emissary a month earlier, claiming that a dangerous and powerful artifact was located on the capital planet. They had requested permission to retrieve said artifact and leave the planet in peace. The System's governor, being a pompous aristocrat, had declared that the artifact was now property of the Imperium. He then had the emissary executed and ordered the Planetary Defense Force to prepare for an immediate Eldar attack.

When the attack did come, the PDF were caught completely by surprise when the Eldar bypassed the Imperial ships and landed troops, who immediately headed for the capital. While Guardians and Striking Scorpions engaged the PDF and Adeptus Arbites, Warp Spiders infiltrated the Capital and repaid the governor for his actions. They then began to raid noblemen's' houses in search of the artifact.

At the same time, the Eldar fleet massacred the Imperial ships in orbit. Now the Eldar ground forces were scouring the planet for the artifact. The ranking naval officer had been moments before planning to launch a counter-attack when the Luna Wolves had arrived.

Matthew thought about the situation for a moment before saying "Captain, have your ships take up position with my fleet." He then turned to the Helmsman and said "Helm, all ahead half."

The Helmsman repeated the order and the ship lurched forward. When the Luna Wolves fleet was within range Matthew ordered the fleet to open up on the Eldar ships. Space Marine Stormtalon fighters launched from their parent ship sped off to do battle with the enemy fighters.

Several Eldar ships fell under the first barrage, others were either slightly damaged or unscathed. The surviving Eldar ships returned fire, taking out several smaller Luna Wolves ships. They then made an attempt to escape, braking formation and heading in random directions. Many were destroyed by pursuing Imperial ships.

It was at this time that the Strike Cruisers and Battle Barges prepared to deploy troops. Drop Pods and Thuderhawks sped towards the planet, carrying almost a thousand Space Marines inside them, all of whom were ready to once again face their foes in combat.

* * *

Farseer Tayona stretched her conscience outwards in search of the artifact. Every fiber of her being was intent on finding this sacred object. There was, however, no psychic response, and the Craftworld's armies had been scouring the world since the Mon'kiegh had been defeated. Suddenly, she felt a psychic whisper in the Immaterium. It was faint but it was obviously the artifact she searched for.

As she turned all of her attention to locating the artifact, her mind was assaulted with the screams of her people. Turning her attention to the fleet she found that it had been replaced by Mon'kiegh ships. And not just any ships but those of the Adeptus Astartes. Her conscience immediately went to the minds of her commanders, ordering them to prepare for an imminent attack. She did not have to tell what had happened to the fleet. All Eldar were psychically gifted to some degree.

Returning to her body, she stood up and strode out of the governors offices. The capital had become the Eldars base of operation since the defense force had fallen. Outside, Tayona signaled a Wave Serpent and was just about to climb aboard when the first of the Astartes Drop Pods landed.

Out of it a hulking Marine in ornate power armor rushed forward, bolter spewing death. Behind him came more Marines in equally ornate power armor. One wore a helmet with a skull-like faceplate, signifying him as a Chaplain. Another wielded a staff and had a massive psychic aura around him. The rest of the Marines all wore the same type of armor, which Tayona remembered was only worn by Astartes Honor Guard, who only took to the field in the presence of their Chapter Master.

She cursed as she realized that the first Marine was said Chapter Master. Returning her gaze to the Chapter Master, she started when she found him nearly on top of her. Throwing up a psychic shield, she braced for any bolter round or sword slashes. She was not, however, prepared for the Chapter Master to lift his leg and kick her with the flat of his foot. The blow sent her flying across the street to pile of rubble. As she reeled from the blow and the landing, other Astartes joined the fray.

* * *

Matthew turned his bolter on his next target, an Eldar Aspect Warrior with a sword and pistol. He fired two rounds and watched as the Aspect Warrior's back exploded. He then blocked a sword stroke from a Howling Banshee. Leveling his Bolter, he shot the unfortunate Eldar in the face. Around him, the other Marines from his Drop Pod were doing just as well. Chaplain Ross smashed his Crozius Arcanum on the head of a Guardian. Chief Librarian Ronin altered the course of a squad of Warp Spiders so that they landed inside of a building.

More Marines soon joined the Chapter Command squad in the battle. Vanguard and Sternguard Veterans worked in tandem against the enemy forces. A Terminator Assault squad engaged a group of Wraith Guards, preventing them from flanking the Marines battle-brothers. Tactical, Assault and Devastator squads' from the Second Company arrived with armor, forcing the remaining Eldar to find cover. One squad of Assault Marines intercepted a group of Warlocks attempting to recover the Farseer. Leading them was a Librarian with a jump pack. While he psychically battled the Warlocks, one of the Assault Marines secured the Farseer and rocketed back to his Company.

Matthew immediately ordered a pair of Predator Tanks to provide suppressing fire on the Eldar while the rest of the Assault squad returned to their Company. He then ordered the Devastators squads of the Second Company to take up position on either side of the tanks. Tactical squads began to sweep through houses in an attempt to flush the remaining Eldar out into the open.

Over the vox-net, Matthew heard from the other forces. Several Companies had taken their objectives or were in the process of taking them. Initial enemy resistance was light, but as soon as the Eldar became organized, they proved hard to suppress.

* * *

Farseer Tayona awoke with a splitting headache, making her almost wish that she were still unconscious. Immediately reorienting herself, she found herself in a crude cell with two mon'kiegh involved in some recreational activity. The activity involved a board with several platforms above it and small figures scattered across it. She could not tell if either player was winning or if any pieces had been moved.

Suddenly one of the Marines said "27 moves to check mate."

He cursed before saying "Looks like you've won again."

They then began to laugh, as if sharing a personal joke. Seeing an opportunity to gain control of the situation, Tayona stretched her mind towards the Marines. She immediately met strong resistance. Both Marines turned their attention to her, each emanating a psychic presence. Tayona cursed herself mentally for not recognizing Astartes Librarians.

The first Librarian suddenly turned to a hatch and bashed against it three times. A moment later, the hatch opened and light flooded the room. Once her eyes readjusted to the light, Tayona realized that she was inside a Space Marine transport. She then remembered the Librarian had hit the hatch. Returning her gaze towards the two mon'kiegh, she saw a pair regular Marines entering the vehicle. Both had their bolters leveled on her.

The second Librarian then stood opened the crude cell. He then grabbed her by the arm and hoisted Tayona to her feet. After leading her out of the cell, he forced her out the hatch. Exiting the vehicles, she found a very different scene from when she was rendered unconscious. All around, Astartes stood either readying weapons or setting up equipment. The sound of battle raged in the distance, showing how far the Marines had progressed.

Hoping that the Librarians were not paying attention, the Farseer stretched out in the hopes of finding a nearby Eldar unit. However, another psychic barrier prevented her from looking far.

As she was half dragged by the Librarian, many of the Marines stopped what they were doing and watched as their battle-brothers escorted the Farseer. Tayona sensed a multitude of thinly veiled hostilities directed towards her. Paying them no mind, she held her head high and willingly accompanied the Marines to wherever they were taking her.

At one point, they passed a large white sheet with several lumps under it. Her escorts immediately stopped and faced the sheet. Getting a better look, she saw that instead of one large sheet, there were multiple smaller sheets. She then realized that the lumps were in fact bodies. Judging from the size of the bodies, they were obviously Astartes dead. Inwardly smirking, she looked up at the face of the her escorts. While their faces were stoic, the eyes of the Astartes were filled with grief, but also anger. After a moment, they continued on.

Eventually, she was brought to the planetary governor's office. At the door, the Librarian shoved her into the room and slammed the door shut. Scanning the room, she found the Chapter Master standing with his back to her. Standing up slowly, she strode towards the governor's desk.

Suddenly the Chapter Master spoke, saying "It is somewhat humorous how a war can be started by something small, wouldn't you agree Farseer?"

"Yes it sometimes is." Tayona replied suspiciously. The mon'kiegh clearly had something up his proverbial sleeve.

Acting as if she hadn't spoken, the Chapter Master said "For instance, if an Imperial Guard commander were to insult the Primarch of the Ultramarines or Imperial Fists, he would incur the wrath of not only said Chapter, but their Successor Chapters as well." He then turned to face the Farseer. In his hand was an object covered by a cloth.

He then said "Another example would be an Eldar taskforce ransacking a planet simply to find this." And with that, he removed the cloth. Tayona gasped as she saw the artifact in the mon'kigh's hand. She took a few steps forward before stopping.

Grinning, the Chapter Master said "Now that I have your attention, let us begin negotiations."

* * *

Captain Isaiah ducked as a pair of shurikens shot towards him. Leveling his bolt pistol, he fired two rounds towards the offending Eldar. For over an hour the 4th Company had duke it out with Eldar forces, preventing them from breaking through the line. All around Marines fired at anything Eldar, killing several Aspect warriors. Suddenly a Banshee charged Isaiah, cutting down two Marines in her path. The Astartes Captain deflected a pair of blows before relieving the Eldar of her head.

Turning his gaze back to the battle at hand, Isaiah ordered an Assault squad to plug a gap in the line that was about to be overrun by Warp Spiders. He then sent a Devastator squad to drive a Fire Prism from cover, watching with grim satisfaction as it was destroyed by a lascannon.

Suddenly, the Eldar began to melt away, braking off their attack. Before Isaiah could press on, Chapter Master Hampshire came in over the vox, saying "All Space Marines stand down. The Eldar are retreating. I have given the Farseer her artifact. She has given me her word that her people will never return to this planet again. Several Warp Spiders may appear periodically to recover the Soul Stones of their fallen comrades. In the meantime, all companies are to initiate battle procedure 12. Hampshire out."

And with that, the vox went silent. Grumbling to himself, Isaiah began giving orders to his Marines. The Company Apothecary began recovering the gene seed of the fallen Space Marines. Other Marines collected weapons and ammunition.

Within a few minutes, a Warp Spider appeared not five yards from Isaiah. Several Marines immediately leveled their weapons on the Xeno. Ignoring the many weapon pointed at him, the Warp Spider began to move about the battlefield collecting Soul Stones. He end his gathering at the Banshee Isaiah had killed. Once the final Soul Stone was collected, the Warp Spider looked towards the Captain, giving him the helmeted equivalent of a dirty look before warping away.

* * *

Once the Eldar left Mailon, it populace began to trickle back into the citties. Remnants of the PDF and Adeptus Arbites arrived first, half expecting an Eldar trick. When they saw no Eldar, many fell to their knew and wept tears of joy. Others cheered at the sight of the Space Marines. The first civilians who returned to the capital were at first heartbroken by the ruins of their beloved city. This was soon replaced by awe at the sight of the Marines.

Hampshire immediately saw to the needs of the civilians, providing hot meals and shelter while the Chapters Techmarines began to rebuild the city. Several weeks later an Imperial relief force arrived in system. Leading the relief force was a Salamanders' Strike Cruiser. On board said ship was the Salamanders 5th Company, led by the now Captain Douglas. When the 5th landed they were greeted by none other than Isaiah and the Luna Wolves 4th Company, many of whom had fought alongside the Salamanders on Tyrel. Isaiah and Douglas immediately embraced each other, as did several Luna Wolves and Salamanders.

More transports arrived and the two Companies began to unload. Within a month, Mailon was once again up to its former glory. During that time the Chapter Apothecaries discovered several viable aspirants for the Chapter. Matthew then decided to make the planet the Luna Wolves' Chapter planet. Soon the Chapter's Fortress Monastery was under construction and the new aspirants had already begun their training.

* * *

Warhammer 40k belongs to Games-Workshop. I only own the OCs


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers of Luna Wolves

First off, I would like to apologize for making you wait so long for an update to the story. I've been busy with school since I first posted my stories and have not had time to work on chapter 3. Unfortunately I don't have any idea on where I'm going to go with the story. I may just skip straight to the 41st Millennium or have stay in the 36th for a while.

There is also the problem of working on another story at the same time as Luna Wolves, which is called Warhammer 41K. If I had to choose between the two, I'd have to go with WH41K because I already have a portion of the chapter down and I just have to finish it. That doesn't mean I'm going to abandon Luna Wolves, it's just I feel it will be better for me to finish the chapter for 41k first. I should be done with it by Tuesday or Wednesday, but no promises.

If any of you have any ideas that you want to see in the story, just let me know and I'll take it into consideration.

Thank you for taking the time to read may story.

Rex-243


End file.
